1. Field
The present device and system relate generally to a system for securing fasteners, and more specifically to a security plug and insertion and removal tools for preventing unwanted manipulation of fasteners such as those used to secure utility boxes.
2. Background
Fasteners are used in a variety of circumstances in which secure access to an enclosure is important. One example includes utility boxes, which are used to house components of utility infrastructure including, but not limited to, electrical, telecommunication, fiber optic, water, and other related utilities. Preventing unauthorized access to utility boxes is of paramount importance.
A number of attempts have been made at designing utility boxes such that they are more difficult to access without proper authorization. These attempts may include changes to the design of the utility boxes themselves and/or the use of secure fasteners. Changing the design of the utility box requires replacement of existing boxes to achieve the desired level of security across all utility boxes. Secure fasteners may be used with existing boxes, but may still be accessible to unauthorized entry because the secure fastener is often exposed.